My Heroic Vampirism
by Tenout
Summary: Izuku wish he was quirkless again...anything is better than this. I mean, how can you be a hero to the people you want to eat? Vampire Izuku!
1. The Bite

**Author Note: The prologue is now beta read by** **ChallengingStereotypes. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Prologue The Bite!**

Izuku knew he shouldn't chase hero fights. This time particular got him lost in the far east side of the city. His stomach churned reminding him of the late hour.

It had been worth it though, this could be the very crucial data he needed to get into UA. If only he didn't get the creeps out of this place. The green haired boy knew this was the so called 'bad neighborhood'. Violence here was the norm. He wasn't surprised it was dead silent, citizens here knew better than to be outside. Moss green eyes dart to the sudden noise in the alley.

"Help! I-" the voice was cut short. It was a female no doubt, and by the sound of it in danger. Izuku didn't hesitate but joined the darkness of the alley.

"My apologies miss, but this will be quite one unpleasant experience." The simple sentence made him freeze.

The voice so deep and malicious send the shivers down his spine. It almost made him bolt, every fiber in his body screamed from him to run. But that's not what heroes do!

He revealed himself to the assaulter and it's victim.  
"S-stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to alert the villain, as if his already loud entrance wasn't noisy enough.

What confused Izuku was how well clad the villain was. He was in a black suit like a business man, and mind you, the boy have seen a lot of villains in the past.  
The woman however wasn't injured or scared, she was just staring unfocused at the wall. 'Her state must be his doing!'

"I thought my bloodlust was enough to scare you off. What a stubborn little human you are." The man turned around. A pair of crimson eyes with slit pupils glared down at him. It took all willpower from not bailing upon eye contact. Somehow the darkness hid his face but yet allowed the eyes to glow through.

"L-L-Leave her alone!" The boy trembled in fear. A chuckle left the villain.

"Very well."A smirk revealed on his darkened face. That in turn exposed a pair of sharp fangs. On a snap of his fingers the woman recovered.

"Hurry! Run!" Izuku yelled while the man simply stared unimpressed.

"O-okay!" The female gasped and ran off.

The teen feelt a short lived happiness of saving her. Now he was alone with the villain. The eerie silence broke by a sudden clapping hands. Izuku eyes widened in fear, the man in suit didn't look angry as expected, no he was amused. Izuku seen more villains than he can count but this one particular screamed death!

"Congratulations, you just exchanged place with my breakfast." The news hit him like a wave of cold water.

"Y-Y-you eat h-humans?" Izuku never heard of a quirk like that! It was insane, why hadn't this man been caught yet!?

"Why does this surprise you? Doesn't society accept these abnormal quirks?" The man was enjoying every reaction he got from the boy. Izuku paled in shock.

"Speaking of quirks, why don't you show me yours?" When Izuku made no signs of doing so the man sighed.

"How unfortunate, you have one of those useless quirks." The villain assumed, the concept of quirkless didn't cross his mind and Izuku wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"In a few minutes you will be dead so I will let you on a little secret." His voice darkened but still held that amusement in it.

"It's not a quirk." The bloodlust skyrocket, and Izuku didn't get a chance to react before the man made a move. A move he couldn't keep up, pain of broken bones hit him. Izuku was about to let out a death curling scream but was shut by a hand covering his mouth. Izuku tried to move away but both arm and legs hanged loosely. His green eyes quickly glanced down to see the injury.

Nothing visually, but he knew the bones was broken on just the right places to leave him immobile. His eyes soon turned attention to the man. He wish he hadn't, the man was giving him a wide sadistic smirk. But that's not what caught his attention. The pair of deadly fangs revealed itself again, if this wasn't a quirk than what was he!?

"What's your name boy?" He asked before he changed grip to his shirt instead. Of course the teen could refuse to answer or yell for help, just to spite the soon to be his murderer. But this might be his last words, so he felt compelled to answer.

"Izuku midoriya." The villain observed his victim in silence as if pondering something. Tears soon fell from the green eyes. A pained groan left his lips as the man moved him closer.

"Very well Izuku...I suppose your heroism today deserve some reward. Something you can tell the dead for it's not many that get a chance to say, I got killed by a vampire." The villain bite the defenseless throat and this time, let Izuku scream his lungs out. The burning sensation spread across his body as blood pumps out. His vision gets disorient and he begin to feel weak. Izuku wasn't sure how long it went on, but it felt like an eternity before he slumped down to the cold ground.

"Sayonara human.


	2. Dead or alive?

**Author Note: N** **ow beta read by** **ChallengingStereotypes. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Dead or alive?**

The vampire left him to die. Crimson blood poured out turning into a puddle where he lay. The pain was too unbearable for him to care and even if he somehow managed to stop the bleeding, it was too late. Death was inevitable and whatever life force left was draining out quickly. At this point he embraced it, to end the pain end his suffering.

"I am sorry mother", he said as darkness consumed him. It was over.

Izuku knew something was wrong when he regained consciousness. He died but he survived? He wasn't supposed to be alive- this wasn't right! A chilling sensation travelled through his veins and realization hit him. He wasn't breathing! Panic tried to surface but it was sealed by an unknown influence. After a long struggle Izuku managed to force his lungs to inhale. There was little relief upon succeeding what should come naturally to him. Limbs weren't responding at least not immediately. As if stuck in tar his movements were sloppy. His attempts roused attention and voices yelled in terrified tones.

He was tempted to shout at the voices to silence them. His eardrums were pounding loudly, like the people were screaming right in his ears. A hand grabbed his arm and it was enough to snap his eyes open. A man dressed in a white coat was checking his pulse at the wrist unaware that his patient had awakened. Annoyed Izuku yanked his hand free from the man which shocked the man just as much as it did him. Weren't his limbs broken? Izuku expected a lot of reactions from the man, but fear was not one of them.

"You are alive!", The man burst out.

Izuku didn't have a chance to respond before more of the hospital staff showed up suddenly overwhelming him. When a different doctor took the liberty to check his heart he snapped. Izuku used all strength to push him away sending the doctor flying across the room. He hit the wall but by the looks of it didn't get injured just slightly shaken up. The boy stared in shock at what he had just done. He only meant to shove him away, but the staff didn't panic as he expected.

"The database didn't say he had a quirk", one doctor pointed out.

This must be a daily scene in the hospital, but it shouldn't have happened to him. He had no quirk! He started to tremble as the staff discussed the situation and just then noticed he stopped breathing again. He forced his chest to rise and fall in rhythm again. Why did it stop? More importantly why did he feel like it was pointless. Like he didn't need oxygen.

"What is happening?" he asked to the nearest doctor. The room went quiet.

"It appears you got a quirk triggered by the traumatic event. The quirk saved your life."

He should feel overjoyed by the news. But there was no room to celebrate, he was still in too much pain.  
The door suddenly flew open and a green haired woman full of tears entered the room.

"Izuku my baby!", she cried as she bolted for him. The boy hardly had a chance to speak before he was caught in a warm embrace. "I am so sorry!", she whimpered. Izuku wasn't surprised she blamed herself. His mother always thought she failed him every time he got an injury.

"Mom...I am fine...just a bit sore."

A bit was an understatement, but he hated seeing his mother crying.

"But I- ", she cut off when she made eye contact. Inko didn't say a word but just stared in shock.

"Mom?" She flinched when he spoke and without warning tugged the corner of his lips and pulled upwards.

"Mom!" Izuku shouted before he gently removed her hands from his mouth.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment. They still had the hospital staff for an audience, but his mom ignored them completely.

"Izuku...you got a quirk!", she squealed like her prayers been answered which probably was the case.

Izuku gave her a modest smile. He wasn't too sure how she figured it out. The doctor did by the throwing of a grown man across the room. The teen could only guess his quirk was a visible one.

"Does it look bad?", he asked after his mother calmed down.

The woman pulled back to take another look. Inko was struggling to form the right words to describe it. Which wasn't exactly a good sign.

"No, it doesn't look bad, just a bit... intimidating. Villains will have to think twice before challenging you!", she smiled proudly.

If villains feared his appearance they wouldn't dare to harm her son. Izuku stopped smiling, he wanted to be a symbol of justice not scare villains and people alike. It couldn't be that bad right?

"Give me a mirror please", he trailed off as he glanced towards the staff that had remained silent all this time.

"Of course, just a second", a nurse nearby answered as she left. The others followed.

She returned with a small wall mirror. Inko cast a concerned look at the nurse as she handed it over to Izuku. He gulped anxiously. What change could a quirk do to make his appearance so intimidating? His question was answered when he tilted the mirror to see his reflection.

Blood red eyes with slits for pupils stared back at him, dangerous as if promising death to whoever opposed him. It was the exact replica of the vampire who nearly killed him. Flashbacks hit him, but panic refused to surface again. He should be losing his mind, but he didn't. He couldn't. This slightly terrified him but didn't at the same time. What influenced his emotions to keep him sane? He didn't want to, but he just had to open his mouth. There it was. A pair of fangs just like the vampire. Fangs Izuku remembered digging into his flesh. Sucking his blood until he was limp. Why was he like this? What had he deserved to turn into this man-eating monster!? This wasn't a quirk!

"Izuku! Are you with me!?", his mum asked, shaking him out of a trance.

"Y-y-yes", he stammered and noticed tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Izuku, you are still my sweet boy. Nothing has changed that", she assured him but Izuku disagreed.

Not even crying made him lose the threatening look. He would accept it if it was a quirk, but it wasn't. It was obvious, clear as day that the vampire had changed him. The boy didn't even need to analyze the situation to figure that out. Izuku returned the mirror to the nurse without a word. For once in his life, he wished to be quirkless. That thought hurt more than he expected. Had the vampire done this on purpose? Not. What was he going to do now? Nobody to guide him or help him. He needed to tell her and she needed to know.

"M-m-mom I-"

Warning bells cut him short. He couldn't finish the sentence, if he did, something bad would happen. Izuku could sense it, his mind was screaming at him. Trying to defend him? His mother tilted her head when he stopped. The boy tried to come up with something to finish the sentence. But the best he came up with was.

"I love you", he blurted, and his mother instantly pulled him into another hug upon hearing it.

Crimson eyes scanned the room and to his relief didn't spot the nurse. It was embarrassing enough to say it to his mother even though he meant it. Tears stopped falling, but that didn't change the situation at all. He was scared, scared of himself.

"Izuku!", Inko gasped suddenly. "Your heart isn't beating!"

"I-It's not?", he asked bewildered as he checked it.

He paled at the revelation. Inko didn't imagine it, but how was he alive if his heart wasn't beating? It now made sense of why he didn't need to breath. Speaking of breathing, his lungs weren't doing their job again. He stopped trying but since it seemed pointless but knowing he wasn't breathing still unsettled him.

"It must be a part of the quirk. I never heard about this before. How exciting!", his mother cooed.

It was just now he realized how accepted quirks was in the society. This wasn't even a quirk to begin with, at least according to the vampire.

"How are you feeling?", she asked.

His body was aching all over and he was mentally exhausted, but he lied and said, "I am better now." And as usual, she fell for it. Inko didn't once think he would lie to her.

"I want to leave", Izuku mumbled. he was already tired of staying in the hospital. Machines surrounded his bed that thankfully none were attached to him. The staff were so sure he died, so they didn't bother with them. Izuku hated needles so that came as a relief. Otherwise the room was relatively empty aside from a chair in the corner.

"We need to speak with the doctor about that. Are you well enough to stand?"

"I can try", he hesitated.

Izuku knew it was dumb to test his limits already. Though it pained him greatly to move his limbs, it was gradually getting easier. His mother pulled away to give him space. She eyed him when his legs finally responded to his command and after a long struggle, his feet touched the floor. Izuku still supported most of his weight on the bed though. His entire body trembled and Inko was tempted to help him but stayed put.

"You sure you want to leave? We can wait."

"No, no. I really want to leave", he insisted.

Inko didn't protest since she knew her son was stubborn and arguing would not solve a thing. The stubbornness gave him strength, it didn't take long before he could support his own weight and walk. Though most steps were shaky it got better as time passed. Soon it didn't even look like he had just been hospitalized. He smiled at the success and it was worth the pain that was already fading. Izuku wasn't surprised that his so-called quirk included an enhanced healing. A normal person wouldn't be on his feet this quickly. Unless they were healed by someone, like the hero recovery girl that had a healing quirk.

"Izuku! This is wonderful! Your quirk is truly something", his mother cheered.

Izuku wanted to feel proud but just couldn't. It left a bitter taste, what's worse was knowing she was going to repeat it a lot.

"Agreed", a voice chimed.

Both turned their heads to the newcomer. It was the doctor that checked his pulse before and the man observed Izuku like a work of art.

"This is scientifically impossible. Quirks never cease to amaze me."

Izuku was unnerved at how fascinated the man was and it sure as hell creeped him out.

"I am here to inform you that we added your quirk to the database."

These were the words Izuku never dreamed to hear. It overshadowed the worry, his fanboy nature of quirks cheered inside. No longer would he be called quirkless, not an outcast to society.

"However, we don't know enough to determine what exactly it is, so I want you to keep us updated. It's important for your future."

Izuku nodded in understanding but made a mental note to not share too much.

"Thank you, doctor. I will keep in touch. But is it possible that I can leave the hospital now? I feel a lot better", he asked, and the doctor laughed humored by the question.

"Only you can answer that. We don't have the knowledge to tell if you are healthy enough."

The man was referring to his physical state since Izuku was technically dead. Yet there he was, alive and fine without his functioning organs.

"Then I will...if you don't mind", he said shyly.

"I don't mind but remember you can call us whenever you need help. Hospital is open 24/7."

Izuku started to see the man in a different light. The doctor cared more than he let on.

"Thank you for your hospitality doctor", the boy bowed respectfully.

The doctor returned it and was about to leave when Izuku remembered something.

"Wait! The woman...is she okay?

"You mean the woman that made the emergency call?"

"Yes, is she alright?", Izuku asked worriedly.

He would forever live in guilt if the villain got to her. Even though the vampire stated that he took her place. One could never be too sure about a villain's words.

"She is fine, don't worry."

Izuku let out a sigh in relief.

"You are a good kid, I hope you become a hero someday", the doctor smiled before he exited unaware of how much his words affected Izuku.

The boy hid his excitement! The doctor believed in him. He could be a hero! Perhaps not with a quirk but with this vampire power he could, Right?

"How about we eat out today hero?", Inko asked.

The boy beamed in excitement, being called a hero removed his worry.

"Yes!"

Inko smiled joyful at his reaction. It didn't fade until they exited the hospital. Izuku stared surprised at the sun light outside.

"It's morning?", the teen asked.

When he lost consciousness, it was night.

"Yes, it's nine in the morning", she replied leaving out the part that she was worried sick all night. Izuku paled in shock as it was not weekend which meant...

"I am late for school and- "

"You are not going today, as much as I know you are eager to show your quirk. That must wait for later", she said firmly.

Izuku sighed in relief, he didn't want to face his classmates yet. Especially not while showing up late and all. His train of thoughts crashed when ray of sunlight touched his face. Izuku knew immediately that something was wrong. He felt weak, uncomfortably hot and a desperate instinct screamed at him to take cover in the shadows. The teen didn't hesitate to follow the gut feeling. His mother stared at him oddly when Izuku leaped for a tree outside. People that entered and left the hospital shared the same look. The boy was clinging to the tree like life depended on it. Inko tried her hardest not to laugh, it was funny at first but upon seeing his expression she turned serious.

"What's wrong?"

"The sun! It's- ", Izuku started but wasn't sure how to explain what he was feeling. It wasn't exactly hurting him, but it was draining energy in a way he didn't know possible.

"It's weakening me."

The sentence made Inko worry. It was likely linked to his so-called quirk and both were surprised that a little sunlight could harm one.

"Put on your hood and pull down the sleeves", she suggested and waited till he did so. "Try stepping out of the shadow slowly."

Izuku did as told and this time didn't get affected, confirming that sunlight was his quirks' drawback. They shared a look of concern.

"We should inform the quirk specialist an-"

"No, I just want to go home..." Izuku said saddened, never would he feel the sunlight the same as before.

The little something, he took for granted was now taken from him. Inko nodded in understanding, a whole lot happening at the same time. This is a common thing to go through when quirks appear for the first time.

"How about we order a take away instead? Ramen?"

"Yes please."

Food was his weakness and his mother sure knew that. The two walked down the pavement to the car parked nearby. Izuku relaxed when he finally got into the car and could settle down in the seat. On reflex he turned the radio onto the right frequency and his mom smiled when he settled on a soundtrack that played lyrics with hero references in it. 'Mainly all might'. Izuku closed his eyes and enjoyed the music until he dozed off. Inko didn't feel offended, this was a little habit of his she grown used to. So, she turned the key without an exchange of words and didn't bother to wake Izuku when they arrived at the restaurant. She was getting a take away and already knew what her son wanted. It wasn't until the food got in the car that he woke up.

Either by the sound of the closing door or the smell of food. Izuku eyed the paper bag with the food in it. The appetite didn't kick in like it should. Just by knowing that worried him. He clenched his teeth together but kept that inner struggle from his mom.

"Smells good doesn't it!?"

"Sure does."

She gave him the bag to hold and Izuku sniffed it but still nothing. Perhaps he was getting paranoid? Overreacting? He couldn't be like that vampire, right? His eyes turned to the wing mirror. Those crimson eyes stared back as if taunting him, amused by his denial. The reflection was making him increasingly nervous. He quickly turned his attention to the food on his lap instead, no longer confident enough to look at the mirror anymore. There wasn't any traffic, so the ride was quick.

"Izuku you can start eating without me. I really need to take a shower", his mum said as they reached home.

It was very unusual for him to eat alone but he didn't question it.

"Alright."

He placed the food in the kitchen while his mother left to shower. When he heard the door close his crimson eyes turned to the paper bag. Not once did he get an appetite for the ramen inside.

"It's nothing...don't worry...", he thought out loud before he picked up his share.

The first mouthful of ramen made him grimace. There was no taste. In other words, disgusting. It made him worried, worried that he had to drink blood to survive. That fact pushed him to ignore the lack of taste and force it down. He would NOT submit to whatever diet a vampire has. It wasn't him, a hero would never feed on humans. He finished it quickly, just to fill the stomach and leave it at that. Izuku could live with it and as awful as it sounds, anything is better than drinking blood.

"Oh, Izuku you finished already?", she asked surprised.

"I was hungry," he smiled ignoring the increasing discomfort in his stomach. Inko made a lazy ponytail and joined him in the kitchen.

"Well I thought we-"

"Can I go to my room now? I am really tired", he cut her off.

Inko blinked confused at the sudden change of behavior. She brushed it off as a part of stress and some rest would do him good.

"Sure...", she approved, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Izuku retreated to his room but made sure not to slam the door. The posters of All Might hanging on the walls calmed him down.

"I am not a vampire", he said to himself.

Eyes turned to the laptop on the table. It was time to do some research. He opened the browser, typed in 'Vampire' and clicked enter. Crimson eyes stared in shock when the loading finished. Nothing, absolutely nothing showed up. He closed the screen in disappointment. If the internet didn't know what a vampire was then where could he find that information? Eyes settled on the All Might poster above the computer.

What would All Might do?

* * *

 **Author note:** **The story got a lot more attention than I thought! I am glad so many enjoyed it! Thank you all for the favourite/follow/reviews! It really encourages me to continue!**

 **I am sorry the chapter ended here! I had to cut it somewhere! It reached to 3K+ words. This chapter was a needed build up. I rather not rush the plot…. Izuku is not going to have it easy from now on.**

 **ATTENTION! I have a set of powers I am planning to give him (no spoilers) But I was thinking that perhaps you readers have some ideas of what I can add too. Like, what powers you want him to have? Or weakness? If it works for the plot I will bring it in.**


	3. Thirst

**Author Note: Many many thanks to the beta reader** **ChallengingStereotypes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Thirst**

Izuku wasn't sure how long he had been laying on the bed staring at the roof. He was a thinker, an analyzer, admittedly more than he realized. Even with all this intelligence at his disposal he failed to figure out why exactly he was a vampire. There were theories, but that was all it was. All he knew for sure was that he was undeniably a vampire. The power he now possessed was impressive and needed to be experimented with. The vampire in the alley showed strength, speed and...hypnosis? Izuku wasn't convinced it was, nor did he dare test it. His hands were trembling in anticipation. One part wanted to investigate further while the other feared the power and its consequences. The food he consumed didn't fill his stomach. It only gave him mild stomach pain. That didn't mean he 'needed' to drink human blood nor did he feel any desire to do so either. Therefore, he didn't have to, right?

There were just two factors that argued against that conclusion. The fangs were there to feed and not for show like most quirk users and the crimson eyes showed he was a predator. A vampire was undoubtedly on the top of the food chain and Izuku could easily be presumed as evil. His mother somehow saw beyond his intimidating appearance, but would the students at school do it too? A low knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

He sat up to present himself in a somewhat less mess than he felt. The door opened slowly, and his mother entered. Her expression was troubled, most likely by his uncharacteristic behavior. She was carrying a plate with leftover food from a day back.

"I just wanted to check on you...it's late."

Izuku turned to look at his All Might watch hanging on the wall only to find out it was nine! How!? He had been so caught up with his issue that he lost track of time. Usually hunger would remind him, but he didn't feel it for some unknown reason. Or that's what he told himself.

"Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought..."

Though not once did he try to sleep. Too occupied with thoughts for hours apparently.

"Ah I see, well you need to eat", She insisted as she put the plate beside the laptop.

His mother was too kind, not once did she push him to talk. Though she clearly wanted to.

"Mom do you think I have a villain quirk?", He asked desperate for support.

Even if she didn't entirely understand the meaning behind the question she gently smiled and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Izuku, do you remember what All Might often says?"

The teen didn't expect a question as answer but knew his mother was heading for something. He filtered through all the famous lines of his favorite hero.

"There is no such thing as an evil quirk, only evil people", he said slowly as if enlightened.

She nodded with a smile before she continued, "It's not the quirk that make you into a hero or a villain. It's a choice. Whatever quirk you got Izuku, I know you will use it for good."

Inko almost jumped when Izuku hugged her without warning.

"Thank you..." he cried out as tears spilled from his eyes.

She pulled her son closer and confidently said, "You will become a great hero."

"Even greater than All Might?", the boy questioned with doubt but also in hope.

"Even greater than All Might", she affirmed and that was enough to push the boy into a sobbing mess.

Inko could no longer hold back her own tears and they stayed like that until there were no more tears to shed. It wasn't until Inko finally composed herself that she noticed that Izuku had fallen asleep. She glanced at the untouched food but let it slide. She didn't have the heart to wake him up, so she shifted him to lie down and placed a blanket over him and got up.

"Goodnight my little Izuku," she whispered as she turned the light off and left.

—

Izuku woke up startled by a loud voice. He groaned lightly and looked up at the All Might watch. It was seven in the morning.

"I am telling you! He needs to wear something that protects him from the sun!"

It was his mother on the phone and by the looks of it in an argument.

"I already informed them! I am not sending him to school without it."

Izuku sighed and got out from bed realizing he was still wearing clothes from the previous day.

"Alright what about a hood?"

There was a pause and Izuku decided to put on his uniform. The school has a strict policy when it comes to clothes. Changing it was quite a feat, but he knew his mother could do it.

"We might have something like that."

Izuku smiled. Looks like they worked something out. Then again, a student's wellbeing is priority.

"Alright fine that's fair. Thank you, headmaster, and have a good day."

There was a click and he knew the discussion was over.

"Izuku?"

The door creaked open and she looked somewhat satisfied.

"Yes?"

"I had a talk with the headmaster. You can wear a hood and gloves when you are outside."

That boy sighed in relief. This new lifestyle will take some time getting used to and it would be a hassle to solve the sun problem if he wasn't allowed to wear protection.

"But that's only when you are outside. When you are inside you will have to put it away in the locker."

She went to his wardrobe and pulled out an abandoned box from the closet. Costume in all caps was written on it and Izuku almost forgot it was even there. He used to stash all kinds of hero costumes in it. She pulled out something that looked like a black hat, examined it for a while before throwing it away.

"No, not that one."

She continued her search without looking at her son.

"No, no, no... AHA!" she shouted out as she pulled out a black medieval hood. "Come on put it on."

With a sigh he did. It slipped on with little difficulties and on the overall was comfortable. It would protect his face from assaulting sunlight.

"It suits you! Especially with your mysterious eyes."

Izuku sweat-dropped at that- murderous eyes would be more accurate.

"Thanks..." he responded before glancing down at the abandoned food on his desk. "Sorry, I didn't eat it yesterday."

Inko followed his gaze but it didn't alter her good mood.

"It's alright, but you must be starving now!" she exclaimed, unaware by how wrong she was.

Izuku didn't feel like he had to lie about that and he didn't need to consume nutrition anymore by the looks of it. However, energy needs to come from somewhere. He threw that thought aside.

"Mom, I don't need to eat", he said and that in turn made his mother frown in disagreement.

"Izuku you n- "

"No mom I mean, it's one of my quirk abilities", he cut her off.

Disbelief flashed across her features but soon faded. It made sense, why would his body need nourishment if no organs technically functioned?

"That's great!" she smiled brightly like that was the best part of his so called-quirk.

"It is?" he asked a bit unconvinced.

"You never need to buy food! Imagine how much money you will save!"

Izuku smiled, his mother always found something positive to say. Her attention quickly diverted to his All Might clock.

"Oh, look at the time! You need to get to school!" she said as if it was late, which it wasn't.

Izuku never looked forward to school for obvious reasons. So, rushing it wasn't something he desired.

"Don't give me that look Izuku, I know you will spend time showing off that quirk of yours."

That would be true, if it was indeed a quirk. But the thought of bragging about this defect didn't excite him.

"So, grab a pair of gloves and let's go!"

The boy sighed in defeat. He just had to wing it. Besides, it wouldn't be so bad after all. If only he knew how wrong, he was.

—

—

Facing the school yard had never been so intimidating before. It was bustling with kids of all ages. His mother had dropped him off on the sidewalk just outside and she didn't stick around to see him enter which was a good thing. He always waited outside until all the students entered the building. There was a lower chance of getting bullied this way. This was a routine he adopted long ago since every student liked to remind him of his status. Quirkless, the word that followed him like a shadow.

To be frank, Izuku didn't believe his so-called quirk would stop the bullying. Kaachan certainly wouldn't, even if he got the same power as All Might.

The vampire clenched his hands- there was only one way to find out. As if on cue, the crowded school yard emptied. When Izuku couldn't spot a single student outside he adjusted the hood before he followed. He had to be quick and quiet as students wouldn't mind getting a bit late if they got to throw a few insults at him.

Fortunately, he managed to get to his locker undetected. If his heart was working, it would be pounding out of his chest right now. The thought of crossing path with a certain boy sent fear down his spine. Katsuki Bakugou, the name he feared yet admired. The most popular kid in school, who undoubtedly would enter UA next year. He flinched when other students walked past him, but no Katsuki. Izuku let out a sigh in relief, he was safe. But he must have jinxed it, for just when he let his guard down a hand yanked his hood off.

"Ey! Quirkless reject!"

Izuku felt the built fear increased tenfold when he was pulled around by the shoulder. A blond boy slammed him to the locker without remorse.

"K-K-Kaachan..." Izuku stammered.

He raised his hands to cover his face, not to hide his so-called quirk, but to defend it from a possible punch. The vampire shut his eyes and trembled.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you freak!" Katsuki let out a few explosions in his palms as warning. The goons behind him chuckled amused and it wasn't long before other students joined in.

Izuku knew better than to ignore it so he did as he was told. When his crimson eyes were revealed the hallway went silent. Everyone expected Katsuki to back off alarmed. But all shared the same expression of dread, and even Katsuki found it difficult to hide it. Izuku paled, this was like the final judgment.

Katsuki was the quickest to recover. The dread replaced with rage and disgust.

"What the hell!? Take off those fake lenses, you quirk wannabe!"

"B-b-but K-Kaachan it's a quirk." Izuku never seen his bully get this angry before. It was just a matter of time before-

An explosion released in front of his face just inches away.

"I said. Take. It. Off!"

The rest of the students soon shared the same feeling. As if Izuku was trying to be one of them.

"I-I can't."

"Then I will do it myself!" Katsuki snarled and was about to burst explosions at him when Izuku acted on instinct.

He punched him, for the first time in history, he dared to throw a punch. The boy didn't expect it, not by a long shot! To make it more shocking, he sent the bully flying across the hallway. Very similar to the what happened with the doctor but with a lot more force!

Katsuki only managed to slow it down with his explosions. But that didn't stop him from crashing into the opposite locker that dented on impact. The bully let out a pained groan before he hit the floor and the sudden turn of event made the students gasp. There was no more doubt among them, the quirk less boy was not so quirk less anymore. The blond teen got off the floor in shock. There was one thing getting a quirk and it was another thing to get a useful one.

Izuku stared at his fist, he didn't mean to do that, not at all! The vampire made eye contact with his bully, and that triggered the boy.

"You little shit! So, you think getting a quirk makes you all high and mighty!? I will show you w- "

"Kids! Enough playing around!" A teacher arrived furious to see his students lingering around in the hallway instead of the classrooms where they are supposed to be. When the man saw the damaged locker, he turned his eyes to Izuku in spite.

"We got the news of your quirk Izuku. But this does not allow you to harm innocent students! You will bear the cost of school properties. I will let you off with a warning- do this again and you will face the consequences."

Izuku stared in shock, confused and hurt. The other students had beaten him many times in front of the teachers. Not once did they lift a finger stop it. He didn't mean to hurt Kaachan but why was it so different now?

"I-I didn't mean t- "

"Do you understand!?"

"I-I understand!" Izuku flinched

Students were shaken but satisfied with the warning, all expect Katsuki. If looks could kill Izuku would be dead by now.

"Go back to your classes or I will call your parents!", the teacher yelled.

"Meet me on the roof after school!" Katsuki said venomously before leaving.

Izuku felt his throat constrict and a few tears fell. He knew this was bound to happen. Nothing would change, and he might as well be quirk less. The only difference was that he could defend himself. But he had no control of this immense power. Using it might kill someone! His hero instincts would rather take a beating than risk hurting someone. Even if that someone was Kaachan.

—

The classes passed quickly, far too quickly. Izuku felt glares all day on his back from where Katsuki was sitting. When the last class ended dread spread through his body. He heard Katsuki chuckle amused and walk ahead.

Izuku could bail and avoid the beating he was going to get, for today that is. If he didn't show up Katsuki would throw an explosive tantrum that would last to UA application.

So, there he was.

On the roof, face to face with his bully. No goons, no audience, just him and Katsuki. And that cursed sun that covered the whole area without a shadow in sight.

"So, you can throw powerful punches now huh."

A few explosion erupted from Katsuki's palms and whatever self-control he had was slowly slipping.

"Well, it's not as powerful as mine!"

Katsuki let out a burst of explosions behind him to build up speed and using the momentum, he delivered a direct punch to Izuku's chest. The punch hit but nothing happened almost like he punched a brick wall. A very hard brick wall and all he achieved was a startled yell from the vampire. Katsuki's knuckles took the brunt of the damaged and was bruised and blood seeped out from the flesh wounds. The bully backed off ignoring the injury entirely and clenched his wounded fist.

"Your quirk might withstand my punches but not my explosions!"

"Wait Ka- "

But it was too late and within the short distance he could hardly dodge the attack. The explosion tore through his uniform like it was made of paper. The blast touched him, and pain shot through his entire body. Izuku has experienced firsthand quirk explosions in the past, but never had it hurt this much! He let out a blood curling scream which startled the bully enough to loosen the grip. Izuku took the chance to pull away and cover the burn with a gloved hand. The sun was now attributing the torture and his strength was weakening.

"Your quirk is weak in comparison to mine and the sun," Katsuki smirked amused at the new discovery.

Izuku failed to dodge the hand that aimed for the hood and the hood turned to shreds that blew away leaving him more exposed to the sun. Izuku shrieked as Katsuki smirked. Izuku tried to shield his face but found it impossible.

"So that's why you wear that dumb thing."

Izuku lost the ability to respond. Not that he wanted to. He was too distracted by the burnt arm and his instincts screamed at him to seek shelter. This was far worse than before. It was just at this moment he noticed something. His heart was beating! And rapidly too! Crimson eyes widened, it been dead all this time. Why now? Senses was getting unnaturally sharper. A scent reached his nose. A very appealing if not delicious smell. Eyes snapped to the direction. The bloody knuckle. He could mentally hear a monster tempt him to feast. Izuku's rational side fought against this sudden wave of instincts and won.

He bolted for the door as fast as he could which wasn't faster than walking. He grits his teeth together as he heard Katsuki laugh at his pitiful escape and for some reason he let him.

"Once weak always weak!"

Izuku entered the building in tears. The darkness comforted him and the pain from assaulting sun started to disappear except for the wound from the explosion that still tortured him. He ran straight to the toilet to pour cold water on the burning wound. It was dripping red and would leave an ugly scar if he didn't have enhanced healing. Speaking of which why wasn't it healing as quickly as it should?

Fire was another vampire weakness, how convenient for Katsuki. His quirk yet again stands stronger than Izuku's and at this point, Izuku was convinced he was cursed. Not forgetting the sudden desire to sink his fangs into the ex-childhood friend. The heart was also beating, like it always functioned. But it been still for more than a day. Did the explosion or sun activate it?

Izuku turned his attention from the arm to the mirror in front of him. The vampire gasped. His eyes were glowing! Was he imagining it?

He looked closer, but there was no doubt they were glowing. So certain criteria needed to be met to make it glow? A thought hit him- he was thirsty. He removed the arm from the sink to take a mouthful gulp of water. It did nothing and just like the food, had no effect. Was blood the only way to end his thirst? No, he would never do that.

"I just need to rest...", he told himself before he pulled away from the sink.

The school was thankfully empty. So, there was no reason to sneak around students that would potentially harm him. He looked down at the ruined uniform. This must be the twelfth one this month. His mother will be devastated when she sees him in this condition. Just when he reached the exit he remembered something. The sun was still there, and he had no hood! How would he get home!? Izuku sure couldn't call his mother, she was working. Nor did he have any friends...

The boy peeked outside enough to see a few clouds. If he timed it right he could run out just when the clouds blocked the sunlight. Meaning he would have to run from shadow to shadow to reach home. Perhaps even take a few blows of sun. Izuku gulped and waited for the right moment. When it covered the sunlight, he burst out from the building to the closest tree in sight. This whole shadow chase continued for an hour before he reached an underground train. The boy was so relieved to see it that he almost cried.

But it was at that right moment his inner monster freaked out. Blood. Someone in the crowd waiting was wounded. He spotted that person, a little girl about seven years old had scraped her knees. The wounds were small and mostly healed but still sent his senses in a frenzy. A child! He desired to eat an innocent child! He wanted to vomit, the crimson eyes were so fixating on the girl that he almost couldn't break free from it. The word 'close' popped up and he almost lost it.

Avoid people at all cost, meaning no train or bus! He had to walk home but that would take hours! The enhanced speed only worked in the shadows too! There was no choice, not unless he wanted to become a mass murderer, a villain. So, he left.

"J-Just got to get home", he mumbled repeatedly as the monster roared inside.

The vampire ignored the hunger and continued the tedious walk. Hours passed, and it was getting dark but not dark enough to run openly. There were a lot less people around, so he took comfort in that. Though that didn't help much. His senses increased, and the smell of human blood was everywhere, and it increased as soon as he took blows from the sunlight. It was getting harder for him to resist chasing the scents. His mouth felt dry and frustration was driving him mad. An emotion he rarely felt almost consumed him, anger. Was this how Katsuki felt every day? He clenched his fangs together.

I am losing it he thought and when he turned a corner he noticed something sitting right in front of him. A black short furry cat stared back at him as if expecting him. The boy flinched when he heard a sound behind him. On reflex he turned around to see a familiar face.

"Well, well, well, look at who we got here", the man said.

The voice was pleased and not frustrated or angry to know his victim survived. Izuku was speechless. It was the vampire that turned him. Made him crave blood that currently was driving him near rampage.

"When I sensed another vampire in the area I didn't expect this", he laughed as if he encountered a dear friend he forgot he had.

"Nice meeting you again, Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

 **Author Note: Thank you all for the suggestions! Some will definitively show up later in the story. I am still open for more ideas, but so far I am very happy with the suggestions. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, it was tough to write!**


End file.
